1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to driver assistance systems and in particular to methods for improving object detection from image frames captured from a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
During the last few years camera based driver assistance systems (DAS) have been entering the market; including lane departure warning (LDW), Automatic High-beam Control (AHC), pedestrian recognition, and forward collision warning (FCW).
Vehicle detection, pedestrian detection and traffic sign recognition algorithms share a common general structure: an initial candidate detection followed by more computationally expensive classification.
An algorithm for circular speed sign detection may use a Hough transform for finding circles. The Hough transform is a feature extraction technique used in image analysis, computer vision, and digital image processing. The purpose of the technique is to find imperfect instances of objects within a certain class of shapes by a voting procedure. This voting procedure is carried out in a parameter space, from which object candidates are obtained as local maxima in a so-called accumulator space that is explicitly constructed by the algorithm for computing the Hough transform.